metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Chico
Chico Libre is a character who appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Amanda is his older sibling. He is a member of the FSLN unit in Costa Rica. Biography Early Life During the Somoza regime, he and his sister, along with their FSLN unit, were forced to flee from Somoza's National Guards into Costa Rica by crossing the Rio San Juan. His unit attempted to keep him out of the fact that his fellow troops and his sister, in order to amass funds for weapons, food, and their "compas", had to resort to drug trafficking using a drug purifying plant owned by the KGB with a banana factory as a front, as well as using a route encompassed of bringing a barge in the marshes from the port to a train station, then offloading the cargo into a train to the banana plant, then taking another train to the coffee plant, and then loading it by truck to the United States to sell the drugs for their revolution. However, he deduced what they were actually doing. Whenever he got into an arguement with his sister, he often wandered around Costa Rica, which made him far more knowledgeable about territory than anyone else in the FSLN unit. In actuality, his "camping out" around the various areas were actually plans for him to burn down various parts of the plant. At one point when fighting Amanda, he left for Mt. Irazu and camped near the Irazu facility. He then bore witness to "El Basilisco." Peace Walker The Peace Sentinels, shortly after invading Costa Rica, took over the FSLN's banana factory/drug purifying plant, forcing the FSLN in their last remaining hideout, the boathouse. After Big Boss located the FSLN group and asked them about what was happening in Costa Rica with the secret force, Chico got into a fight with Amanda, and went over to the rest of the unit. When noticing Chrysalis come over, he tried to warn Amanda, although he had to do it twice as Amanda initially mistook his warning for exemplifying the fact that her unit only referred to her by her first name rather than Commandante. Despite their best efforts in keeping Chrysalis and its Kidnapper Drones at bay, it still managed to capture Chico. Amanda was initially going to try and shoot him down (partially because of wanting to save him, and partially because she knows his being dead is better than his being tortured and being forced to sell out his compas), but Big Boss tells her not to, as the height from the fall would most likely kill him. Chico was then imprisoned. He was tortured heavily by the Peace Sentinels and was forced to reveal his compas. Big Boss managed to get to his cell, and nearly blew his cover as to the real reason why he was in Costa Rica (he earlier told them that he was a bird photographer, but when he arrived to rescue Chico, he stated that he was a war photographer, to which he quickly corrected himself to mean the "birds of the battlefield"). Big Boss then asked Chico about the cargo's delivery route. Chico didn't seem to understand the question, so Big Boss had to rephrase the question to "How do Peace Sentinels get stuff from the coast up the prison." Chico then explained exactly how it worked, as well as camping out and admitted that he saw Basilisk as well as why he camped around, and that he ended up selling his compas, wishing he was dead. Big Boss then shot a photograph of Chico to "end his misery" and made him a new man, having him join the Militaires Sans Frontieres, although under the condition that he doesn't smoke until he is older. He then fultoned him out of the prison. Afterwards, when Basilisk/Peace Walker managed to arrive in Nicaragua, he apologized to Big Boss about the fate of Big Boss's horse. He also, along with his sister, left the Mother Base to regroup with the FSLN group. They then aided Big Boss at taking down Coldman's US Missile Base in Nicaragua, ironically also turning against their former employer, Vladimir Zadornov of the KGB, in the process. Trivia *It is implied when Big Boss rescued Chico that Chico often smoked cigarettes/cigars, as he asked Snake for a cigarette, and was amazed that he got a cigar shortly before Big Boss snatched it away due to it not being for kids. *Chico is extremely fascinated with Cryptzoology, especially the reptile parts of the study as he believes Dinosaurs still exist. *One time, Snake allowed Chico to sell photos of Chrysalis posing UFO sightings under the belief that Chico wouldn't get far anyways. Chico later succeeded in somehow managing to convince a magazine seller to publish photos about UFO sightings using this same photo which indirectly resulted in the Prime Minister of Grenada Gairy to request for the UN to establish an agency to study the UFO problem, especially after reports of Cattle Mutilations and Abductions were being made throughout the Americas. *It is implied that Chico is in love with Paz, considering that he mentions in one of his briefing files that he has a hard time speaking with her and that he freezes up every time he tries. Behind the Scenes *Chico's Japanese voice actor is Kikuko Inoue, who previously voiced the Japanese versions of Rosemary in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4, The Boss in Metal Gear Solid 3, and Sunny in Metal Gear Solid 4. File:Chico def up fix.jpg